kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Peyton Evans
Peyton Kaye Evans (born on February 17, 2009) is a young dancer from Utah. Dances Solos I Like To Fuss - open - 2013 Stupid Cupid - jazz - 2013 Mr. Big Stuff - jazz - 2014 Reflections - lyrical - 2015 * 1st overall intermediate age 6-7 solo - Utah Dance Fest I Love Trash - acrobatic - 2016 * 1st mini acrobatic solo - Hollywood Vibe Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 2nd overall small wonders solo - Sheer Talent Competition Nationals in Los Angeles, California Song Bird - lyrical - 2016 * 1st junior advanced lyrical solo - America On Stage Dance Competition * 6th overall jumpstart solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Provo, Utah Warrior - jazz - 2016 Transcend - open - 2017 * unknown scoring - Celebrity Dance Competition * unknown scoring - Hollywood Vibe in Ogden, Utah Duets Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark - lyrical (with Alexus Oladi) - 2016 * 1st overall mini duet/trio, 5th overall duet/trio - Fierce Talent Competition in Lawndale, California Sting like a Bee - Specialty (with Lilliana Ketchman) - 2016 * 1st in Overall minis Duet/Trios- NYDE (Upland) Trios The Monsters - jazz (with Areana Lopez and Alexus Oladi) - 2016 * 1st overall petite duet/trio - Dream Dance Competition in Placentia, California Groups The Spotlight is on Me - jazz (with Areana Lopez, Alexus Oladi, and Alysa Owen) * 2nd overall mini group - Dream Dance Competition in Santa Monica, California Bollywood Dreams - Bollywood (with Kendyl Fay, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Areana Lopez, Alexus Oladi, Brynn Rumfallo, JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, and Mackenzie Ziegler) * 1st overall junior line, 1st overall group - Fierce Talent Competition in Lawndale, California Cavemen Undercover - jazz (with Kendyl Fay, Areana Lopez, Alexus Oladi, and Alysa Owen) * 1st overall small wonders group - Devotion 2 Dance in Augora Hills, California Just Like Mama Said - jazz (with Kendyl Fay Areana Lopez, Alexus Oladi, and Elliana Walmsley) * 1st overall small wonders group - Sheer Talent Competition in Fresno, California Kiss Kiss - jazz (with Areana Lopez, Alexus Oladi, and Elliana Walmsley) * 1st overall mini group, 2nd overall group - New York Dance Experience in Riverside, California Cali Cuties - jazz (with Lilliana Ketchman, Areana Lopez, Alexus Oladi, and Elliana Walmsley) * 1st overall small wonder group - Sheer Talent Competition in San Fransisco, California Wait For Me, Mom - lyrical (with Lilliana Ketchman, Areana Lopez, Alexus Oladi, and Elliana Walmsley) * 1st overall mini group, 2nd overall group - Fierce Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Mime Your Business - acrobatic (with Lilliana Ketchman, Areana Lopez, Alexus Oladi, and Elliana Walmsley) * 1st overall mini group - Innovation Dance Competition in Oxnard, California Invincible - open (with Lilliana Ketchman, Areana Lopez, Alexus Oladi, and Elliana Walmsley) * 1st overall mini group, 3rd overall group - Fierce Dance Competition in Calabasas, CA Gossip Girls - jazz (with Lilliana Ketchman, Areana Lopez, Alexus Oladi, and Elliana Walmsley) * 1st overall mini small group, 1st mini jazz small group - Hollywood Vibe Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 1st overall small wonders group - Sheer Talent Competition in Spokane, Washington Cast the First Stone - contemporary (with Lilliana Ketchman, Areana Lopez, Alexus Oladi, and Elliana Walmsley) * 1st overall mini group - New York Dance Experience in Upland, California Flower Children - lyrical (with Lilliana Ketchman, Areana Lopez, Alexus Oladi, and Elliana Walmsley) * 1st overall small wonders group - Sheer Talent Competition Nationals in Los Angeles, California Going, Going, Gone - lyrical (with Lilliana Ketchman, Areana Lopez, and Alexus Oladi) * 1st overall junior small group, 1st junior lyrical small group - Hollywood Vibe Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Electricity - jazz (with Lilliana Ketchman, Areana Lopez, Alexus Oladi and Elliana Walmsley) Gallery peytonevans.jpg ea7e7327d676b55ac1645de8268289c3.jpg Screen_Shot_2016-05-06_at_4.57.28_PM_large.png peyton with mom kerri.jpg peytonaldcminis.jpg Peyton_Headshot_(1).jpg e8a0a4a624e859474ce2251e9ffb80ad.jpg|Peyton and her mother Kerri Peyton_Flawless_Imagery_(1).jpg Professional-3-9-1-16-630x865.jpg Peyton.jpg Videos File:Dance Moms "Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark" Alexus Oladi and Peyton Evans Duet S6,E5 File:Peyton Evans & Alexus Oladi - Classes at Radix Convention 2017 File:Peyton Evans - Acrobatic Tricks Compilation (DM S06) File:Peyton Evans 2015 Jazz Solo Age 5 File:Peyton Evans ODT Competition 2015 File:Peyton Evans jazz File:Peyton Evans - Song Bird File:Peyton Kaye Evans Lyrical Age 6 File:Peyton Evans at Utah Dance Fest File:Peyton Evans - Reflection -Age 5- (New Mini Dancer on Dance Moms) File:Peyton Evans Nationals USA Dance Challenge 2014 File:Peyton Evans - Transcend File:Peyton Evans - Mr. Big Stuff -Age 5- (New Mini Dancer on Dance Moms) File:Peyton Evans - I Love Trash (Dance Moms Season 6 Ep. 33) External Links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:ALDC LA dancers